Eres el sonido de mil canciones
by Himemiya.Yuuny
Summary: Es difícil ser uno cuando se es tan distinto del otro, las adversidades y las circunstancias siempre podrían alterar el resultado... Pero... Mientras la vida me lo permita... ¿Estarías siempre conmigo?
1. Chapter 1

Estaba agotado, el trabajo había sido muy duro y extenuante, lo único que en ese momento podría hacerlo feliz era… Llegar a casa y ser recibido por los brazos del joven literato.  
Nowaki subió a su auto y condujo hasta casa, el haberse mudado, el nuevo hospital, nuevos amigos, todo era algo complicado, pero debía ocuparse de ello, Hiroki había estado muy enfermo esos días así que él tenía que hacerse cargo de todos los deberes de la casa, sumando el trabajo y el humor del profesor, lo amaba pero a veces era desesperante.

-He llegado Hiro-san –dijo amablemente el ojiazul entrando con algunas bolsas.

Escuchó como alguien arrastraba los pies por la habitación que ahora compartía con el castaño. –Demoraste mucho… -exclamó molesto.

-Lo siento, tuve mucho trabajo, pero… Estoy aquí, ahora deja que te cuide. –mientras decía esto se acercaba a él para revisar que no tuviera fiebre.

El castaño evitó el roce de la mano de Nowaki y mostró una expresión de molestia.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No quiero tus cuidados. –bufó molesto.

-Pero, Hiro-san… -si no fuera porque conocía a la perfección el carácter de su pareja, se habría sentido muy herido.

-¿No escuchaste? Me haces sentir un inútil… -ese era en verdad el motivo de Hiroki, aún si amaba como el menor le atendía y llenaba de mimos, no lograba otra cosa más que hacerlo sentir inútil, y odiaba eso, además, no admitiría que deseaba que Nowaki le diera comida en la boca o lo arropara.

Si hubiese sido otro día, si hubiese sido otro momento, si tan sólo el trabajo no hubiera sido tan estresante, el joven pediatra habría contestado de otra manera. –bien, entonces me iré a dormir, estoy cansado. –afirmó fulminante.

-… ¡Bien! –gritó un castaño que ahora se retiraba al sofá a leer un libro.

Nowaki sólo suspiró, inclinó la cabeza y se dirigió a la habitación. –buenas noches… Te amo… -dijo triste.

Estuvo a punto de detenerlo,_ Nowaki… No te vayas… No… No te detendré, vete si quieres…_

-¡Mocoso insensible! –explotó. -¿¡Entonces no te importa cómo me siento!?

-Claro que me importa… -lo miró con esa tristeza en sus ojos.

-No-Nowaki… -se vio conmovido por la tristeza en sus las mares azules.

-¿Crees que lo que me toca a mí también es fácil? –Nowaki había soportado tres meses así, aun si era la persona más amable y con modales, había llegado al límite. –me esfuerzo trabajando todo el día, conduzco una hora hacia aquí, tengo que preparar la cena, debo venir en las tardes a cuidar de ti, y… Lo único que recibo son gritos e insultos de parte tuya… Nunca me dices que me amas, me rechazas siempre…

-¿¡Y es necesario que lo diga!? ¡Mocoso bastardo! –gritó furioso el castaño, no sabía si era por la enfermedad o en verdad se estaba volviendo sensible.

-¡Sí! ¡Me haría sentir importante! –contestó irritado el galeno.

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces yo… Yo..! –se detuvo así mismo sonrojado. -¡Yo...!

El chico de ojos azules se sintió feliz, Hiroki estaba intentando dejar su orgullo para decirle que lo amaba, se puso enfrente de él y levantó su rostro por el mentón. –Dilo… -sus destellantes ojos mareaban a Hiroki.

-Yo te… -el literato comenzó a sentirse frágil, esos profundos ojos lo miraban reconfortándolo y llenándolo de cariño, igual que muchos años atrás. –yo te amo… Kusama Nowaki… -se volvió a sonrojar al ver esa satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro de su amante.

-Yo también te amo… Hiro-san… -dijo aun con esa sonrisa acercándose al delicado rostro de su profesor.

Sus rostros se acercaron aún más, reduciendo el espacio entre sus labios, Hiroki podía sentir la respiración de Nowaki en sus labios. A punto de borrar el límite entre su tímida faz y la faz del galeno. Hiroki estornudó fuertemente, dándole un cabezazo a Nowaki.

-¡Auch! –dijo riéndose afable Kusama.

-Lo siento… -refunfuñó apenado Hiroki mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá y le daba la espalda a Nowaki, como si hiciera una rabieta de niño pequeño.

-¿Qué ya no quieres besarme? –dijo girando el rostro de Hiroki, con esa seductora mirada y provocativa sonrisa, el castaño no pudo sino sonrojarse notablemente.

-E-estúpido… ¿q-qué haces?

-Sólo quiero hacer el amor con mi Hiro-san…

El profesor sólo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada como negando que él deseara lo mismo, aunque lo deseaba con desenfreno, no habían hecho el amor en semanas, la enfermedad de Hiroki y la agenda de Nowaki no les dejaba tiempo para ello, siempre había uno que estaba cansado.

-¿No quieres? –dijo levantándose. –bien… Si cambias de opinión… Estaré en la habitación…

Nowaki entró a la habitación y Hiro-san se quedó ahí, maldiciendo al ojiazul por forzarlo a demostrar su deseo, consideró el quedarse a dormir ahí pero, tenía frío, un frió que sólo los brazos del ojiazul podían hacer desaparecer.

_Estúpido Nowaki… Estúpido…_

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de la habitación, al abrir la puerta se encontró con un joven de piel clara que insinuante posaba a su vista, la piel desnuda de Nowaki no hacía más que provocarlo.

-Hola… Hiro-san…

-N-no malentiendas… Quiero una almohada… -el rubor en sus mejillas hizo que Nowaki arqueara una de sus cejas.

-Ah…Tómala… -dijo arrojándole una de las almohadas, entonces tomó un libro, se puso unas gafas y comenzó a leer.

_Estúpido…_

Antes de que Nowaki se diese cuenta, Hiroki había arrojado el libro y lo besaba apasionadamente. Al separarse del beso, el joven tsundere se sentó al lado avergonzado.

-Sabía que vendrías –pronunció en un tono de satisfacción que incluso resultó molesto.

-Cállate fanfarrón –dijo mirándolo con un intento de enfado.

-Vaya que modales…

-Tonto…

Nowaki abrazó a Hiroki mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello, recorriendo su espalda con sus manos y despojándole de la ropa que cubría su desnudez.

-Te amo… -fue lo último que pudo decir antes de sentir como el galeno se apropiaba de él, demostrándole cuanto le amaba.

_Hiro-san…_

Fin de semana, sin trabajo en el hospital, no más casos trágicos por unas horas, relajación total…  
Se iría temprano para llegar a atender a su Hiro-san, su salud había mejorado mucho, sólo era cuestión de no descuidarlo en esos momentos, pasó al supermercado por algunas cosas, le prepararía su comida preferida junto con algún postre que llevara fresas.

_¿Esto le gustará a Hiro-san? _Pensó para sí mientras leía la sinopsis de un libro, era una novela al parecer dramática, era un libro grande, seguramente le gustaría.

-D-disculpa… ¿Lo llevarás? –dijo una delgada voz al lado de él, al dirigir su mirada se encontró con una chica de cabello negro como el de él y ojos grises.

-Sí, posiblemente lo lleve. –la amabilidad en su voz era la acostumbrada.

-Es una lástima… -la joven agachó la mirada. –es el último ejemplar…

-Lo siento...

-No importa –levantó su mirada y sonrió alegre. –por cierto… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kusama Nowaki… -dijo apretando la mano que la chica extendía ahora. -¿y el tuyo?

-Kazuya Mei. Es un gusto conocerte… ¿Te he visto en algún lado?

-Uhm, no te recuerdo de ningún lado…

-¡El hospital! ¡Eres el pediatra nuevo! –exclamó.

-Eh… Sí. –respondió amable.

-Lo sabía… Esas mares azules son difíciles de olvidar. –dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta con su número.

-Oye espera no… -antes de poder terminar la frase la chica le daba la espalda diciendo 'Bye bye'.

-Si Hiroki estuviera aquí… -suspiró Nowaki.

Llegó a casa y lo primero que vio fue a Hiroki sentado en la barra, se había dormido leyendo un libro, sólo suspiro y lo llevó en brazos hasta su habitación dejando un beso en su frente, y se dispuso a la ardua tarea de cocinar algo capaz de volver dulce a Hiroki. Tarareaba felizmente mientras el castaño somnoliento se acercaba a él.

-¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo?

-Si Hiro-san, también te amo y estoy feliz de estar contigo… -se burló.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso…

-Pues, en el hospital hoy no hay mucho trabajo, les dije que tenía que venir a cuidarte y me dieron el día… Henos aquí. –sonrió para el castaño que husmeaba en las bolsas, de pronto, vio como Hiroki se detuvo y sacó un papel de la bolsa.

_*Ay no…*_

-¿¡Qué demonios es esto Kusama Nowaki!? –gritó mostrándole el papel, el papel en el que Mei anotó su número y nombre.

-Espera Hiroki, no es lo que piensas… -dijo intentando calmarlo.

-¡¿Si verdad?! –exclamó furioso arrojándole los vegetales. ¡¿Como yo todo el maldito día estoy encerrado te largas con otra verdad?! ¡Mocoso bastardo!

-Cálmate Hiroki… -dijo evadiendo los golpes.

-¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Apenas se te presenta la oportunidad me engañas! –el castaño comenzó a llorar. –maldito…

-No es lo que crees…

-¡¿Entonces qué?!

-La chica quería el ejemplar… -dijo mostrándole el libro. –al parecer me ha visto en el hospital y me dejó la nota… No me interesa…

-… ¿esperas que me crea eso? –dijo mirándolo furioso, con esas lágrimas escurriendo por sus ojos.

-Es la verdad… -mientras lo abrazaba, sintió como el joven al principio se resistía.

-… Tengo hambre…

Nowaki lo miró a los ojos y sonrió felizmente, retirándose a seguir cocinando.  
Hiroki apretaba el trozo de papel con fuerza.

_Nowaki es mío… Sólo mío…_

* * *

La joven se levantó un poco antes de lo acostumbrado por alguna razón, tal vez su reloj se adelantó, tal vez se durmió un poco antes de lo acostumbrado, fuera cual fuera la razón, pudo ver el sol asomar destellando sus primeros rayos. Iría un poco antes al hospital a comenzar a trabajar, tal vez vería a ese chico cuyo nombre ya conocía, Kusama Nowaki, mientras acomodaba su cabello una llamada le interrumpió.

-Mei, necesito que vengas antes. –dijo la áspera voz del otro lado del altavoz.

-Si padre, lo haré ¿cuál es la urgencia?

-Debo salir a una conferencia y necesito que alguien se encargue de la sección de pediatría.

'_Perfecto', _pensó Mei para sí, asintió y terminó la llamada, su padre era el encargado de esa sección y otras dos, nada pasaba sin que él se enterara, y nadie ascendía sin que él lo permitiera, creyó tener un punto a su favor con esto, tal vez Nowaki aun si fuese por mero interés, le daría una oportunidad, entonces ella haría todo con tal de conservarlo a su lado, no podía siquiera ponerlo en duda, se enamoró de él desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar por las amplias puertas del hospital. Ese ojiazul debía ser suyo, jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar nuevamente, tal vez se había demorado demasiado pensando en la forma de atraer a Nowaki.

-Si padre ya voy en dirección a…

-Escúchame bien maldita, aléjate de Kusama Nowaki o te juro que haré tu existencia miserable… ¿Entendiste bastarda? –dijo una voz masculina que se escuchaba sumamente molesta.

-¿Q-quién eres? –preguntó confundida y un poco asustada.

-¿Qué carajos te importa? Sólo te digo eso… Aléjate de Nowaki o yo mismo te haré pedazos te lo juro. –dijo la voz colgando la llamada.

Mei sólo se quedó congelada por unos segundos, guardo el móvil y condujo al hospital ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué era de Nowaki? ¿Por qué reaccionó así? De cualquier forma, esa persona, esa voz, le daba un poco de miedo, al llegar entró a la oficina de su padre, todo estaba calmado, al parecer esa conferencia ocuparía 4 días del tiempo de su padre, tenía cuatro días para trabajar en su relación con Nowaki, y para averiguar quién era el anónimo que la amenazó. Lo vio entrar a su consultorio con un pequeño, era hora de ponerse en marcha.

-Y de ahora en adelante debes cuidarte, no es necesario que mami te diga que es hora de tomar las medicinas –le decía a un pequeño que apenas y parecía entender.

-Hola, buenos días.

-Eh… Hola. –contestó cortante. –Tus papás están afuera… Cuídate mucho Shion. –sonrió para el pequeño de cabello blanco.

El niño salió feliz y se encontró con sus padres, Mei cerró la puerta y se recargó cerca de Nowaki que acomodaba algunos papeles sueltos.

-Perdona que me fuera así el otro día…

-Fue de mala educación.

-Lo siento. –pensó que Nowaki se refería al hecho de dejarlo hablando solo. –no debí dejarte hablando solo…

-Eso no importa, me causaste problemas con alguien importante para mí. –La miró serio –no insinúes que el interés es mutuo, porque no es así, no me interesas… En ningún sentido. –sentenció.

Mei se quedó pasmada, sólo negó con la cabeza –su-sumimase… N-no volverá a pasar. –y salió de ahí, ahora estaba más confundida, ¿y si ese chico de la llamada era la persona de quien habla Kusama? Entonces Nowaki era… No, eso era imposible, Nowaki no podía ser…. Gay, sólo no, aunque, eso explicaría por qué nunca había visto ninguna chica con él.

Debía averiguar más. _Kusama Nowaki…  
_Si no era para ella, entonces no quería volver a verlo ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

El castaño no pudo despedir a Nowaki que salió anticipadamente al trabajo para terminar antes su turno, aunque el ojiazul dejó una nota en la almohada:

_¡Hiro-san! Cuida bien de ti, volveré en unas horas, espero no haya mucho trabajo… ¿Qué tal si hoy salimos a cenar? ¿Qué te parece? Te amo… Hiro-san… Todo el día pienso en ti, camino al trabajo, en el hospital… Siempre pienso en ti… Cuando escucho alguna canción que habla de amor… ¿Sabes? Tú eres el sonido de mil canciones.  
Atte. Kusama Nowaki [De Hiro-san]_

El castaño se sonrojó y dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada, ese mocoso, ¿Cómo es posible que con una nota, sólo una nota, fuera capaz de sacarlo de combate sin poder defenderse? Kusama Nowaki, no era sólo un chico más, era la persona que había curado su primer corazón roto, quien con una sonrisa sincera y una dulce mirada había escrito en todo su cuerpo su nombre, su mente, su alma, su cuerpo, todo el espacio que Hiro-san pudiera ocupar, hablaba de Nowaki. Kusama Nowaki, era el chico más especial del mundo, era tan especial, que con sólo pronunciar su nombre, su nombre ya era especial. Kusama Nowaki… Estaba hecho a su medida, el chico amable y gentil que soportaba su carácter y rabietas, Hiroki lo amaba con desenfreno y locura, aun si no lo admitía muy seguido, Nowaki… Hacía que su cuerpo temblara y se estremeciera, lo dejaba sin voz, pues su voz sólo decía su nombre, no obedecía sus órdenes. Lo único que Hiroki deseaba más que nada, era una vida al lado de Nowaki, sin nada que se interpusiera, no importaba si Hiroki era orgulloso y muy tímido, al final de cuentas, si esos ojos lo miraban, él sería capaz de hacer todo… En especial si… Sólo lo miraban a él. Cedería cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

Por eso…  
Al llamar a Mei y amenazarla –su primera actividad del día –se sintió feliz, sólo esperaba que la entrometida entendiera bien el mensaje, decidió llevarle el almuerzo, así que se dispuso a cocinar, ¿y que si no era el mejor cocinero? Si Nowaki lo amaba comería lo que sea que preparase.  
Se vistió casual se puso un sombrero, tomo la caja de almuerzo y fue dónde el hospital. Se conmovió al entrar al consultorio y ver como Nowaki era tan cuidadoso y atento con una niña, espero a que la pequeña paciente se fuera para hablar con Nowaki, que lucía muy feliz con su visita.

-Hiro-san. –sonrió sumamente alegre el ojiazul. –vienes a decirme que me amas… ¿Verdad? Yo también te amo. –Nowaki hizo algunos gestos amorosos y Hiroki sólo extendió la mano con la caja de almuerzo desviando la mirada. -¿Para mí?

-¿P-para quien más? Tonto… -el castaño lucía sonrojado.

-Vaya… Eres tan lindo. –el joven de bata blanca lo abrazó por la espalda. –mi Hiro-san preparó esto con todo su amor…

Hiroki dejó de respirar por unos segundos, Nowaki sabía que estar muy cerca de él alteraba por completo el equilibrio del profesor, y cuando hacía la más mínima insinuación, provocaba ardor en las mejillas del literato, estaba consciente de todo y le parecía de lo más lindo y divertido. _*He esperado tanto por ti.*_

-¿Q-qué demonios haces? Estás en horas de trabajo, de-debo irme…

-¿Crees que podrías venir por mí? –preguntó lamiendo su oído.

-¿P-para qué?

-Nuestra reservación es a las 9, no llegaremos si regreso a casa, el traje está en el auto, bueno el mío… Nee… Hiro-san… Tiene un tiempo que no salimos a cenar.

El castaño esperaba una insinuación más indecorosa, no es que lo deseara pero, pero en verdad esperaba otra cosa… Pero bueno, sólo era una cita. Como pudo se zafó del abrazo y asintió con la cabeza y a punto de abrir la puerta, Nowaki lo empujó de espaldas contra la pared.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser así eh? –preguntó susurrando en su oído, Nowaki sólo comenzó a temblar.

-Quí-quítate de encima… -dijo resistiéndose.

Nowaki tomó ambas muñecas del chico de ojos avellana y las puso contra la puerta. – ¿enserio crees que te irás así?-dijo besando el cuello de Hiroki, lentamente fue soltando su mano, deslizando sus dedos por el costado de Hiroki, acariciando su abdomen, hasta llegar al miembro del castaño que presentaba una erección. –vamos… Hiro-san… Tu cuerpo dice que también lo deseas…

Hiroki sólo contuvo un gemido de placer al sentir como Nowaki bajaba la bragueta de su pantalón e introducía su mano en el bóxer para acariciar su erección.

-No-Nowaki…-gimió Hiroki intentando contener el placer que le hacía sentir el menor.

-Hiro-san… -pronunció como un suspiro en su nuca.

De pronto, como en un arrebato, Hiroki se giró hacia Nowaki y comenzó a besarlo con pasión, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del ojiazul, con desenfreno, como implorando que le hiciera el amor ahí, en ese momento.  
De pronto, alguien tocó la puerta. Una mujer.

-Kusama-kun, ¿podrías venir a la oficina del jefe de sección?

_Es ella… _Hiroki reconoció de inmediato esa voz y comenzó a besar el cuello de Nowaki, como intentando excitarlo al grado de que no pudiera ocultarlo.

-A-ahora voy… -contestó intentando que en su voz no se notara su estado. En cuanto escuchó que se alejó rechazó los besos de Hiroki. -¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Eres mío… ¿acaso no puedo? –contestó molesto.

-No debiste… Debo ir a ver para que me necesitan… Creo que 'esto' deberá posponerse…Lo siento… Vuelvo en unos minutos. –dijo saliendo del consultorio.

_¿Y crees que te dejaré correr a los brazos de esa maldita? _ Pensó para si el castaño siguiendo sigilosamente los pasos de Nowaki.

-Kusama-kun, pasa. –dijo la voz femenina al escucharlo tocar la puerta. Hiroki al ver entrar a Nowaki se puso tras de la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido, intentando ser MUY cuidadoso.

_Maldita bastarda… ¿Crees que me lo quitarás no?_

-¿Necesita algo?

-No es necesaria tanta formalidad al dirigirse a mi… -dijo en un tono de voz extraño, seguramente intentaba seducir a SU Nowaki, si, esa perra quería para ella a la única persona que lo había amado.

-Sí, si es necesaria, nuestra relación es meramente de trabajo. –escuchó decir a Nowaki.

-¿Así que eres un chico rígido… No? –escuchó como los pasos iban en su dirección.

-No, en realidad soy bastante amable, lo estoy siendo en este momento, de ser como cualquier otra persona le habría dicho groseramente que no me interesa en lo más mínimo su existencia.

-¿Enserio? Kusama Nowaki… ¿Por qué siempre estás tan solo? –pudo distinguir y suponer que esa perra se acercaba a Nowaki.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia, si me disculpa, debo irme… -al escuchar eso, Hiroki estaba a punto de correr para no ser descubierto.

-No, espera…

Hiroki lo escuchó, escuchó la sorpresa de Nowaki y ese silencio que suele acompañar ese momento, empezó a sentir algo horrible en el pecho, ira, decepción, ganas de matar a la maldita, pero en lugar de eso sólo entró aventando la puerta.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces!? ¡Te advertí que él es mío! ¿¡No entendiste bastarda!? –cuando entró, vio como Mei le entregaba un papel a Nowaki, sólo eso, no se estaban besando como él suponía.

-Hiro-san… -pronunció mirándolo decepcionado.

Hiroki sólo se quedó en silencio, respirando agitado y dándose cuenta de su gran error, la joven de bata blanca se acercó a él.

-¿Así que tú fuiste el de la llamada en la mañana eh?

-¡Si…! ¿Algún problema?

-Vaya… Así que en verdad Nowaki es…

-¿¡Es que…!?

-Un marica.

Hiroki no pudo resistirse y le soltó una bofetada. – ¡No te atrevas a expresarte así de MI Nowaki!

Mei sólo acarició su enrojecida mejilla y dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas. –Kusama… Saca a tu noviecito y su vulgar trasero de mi oficina… No entiendo como alguien como tú puede tener a alguien como Kusama… ¿Cómo lo echaste a perder eh? No eres muy atractivo… Y ni siquiera confías en él… -miró fríamente a Nowaki –que desperdicio… -la joven salió de ahí, y entonces Hiroki dirigió su mirada a Nowaki, lucía triste y confundido.

-¿¡Por qué no me defendiste bastardo!? –gritó el castaño, en el momento en que esos tristes ojos azules lo miraron, sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su corazón, en verdad había cometido un error, Nowaki nunca permitiría que esa tipa lo besara.

-Porque te lo merecías… Siempre dudas de mí… -el joven comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Hiroki. –no hay momento en el que no creas que estoy con alguien más o que te engaño…

-Nowaki… N-no es eso pero… -sintió la culpa acumularse en su pecho, ¿qué clase de monstruo era si lastimaba a una persona como él? ¿Y qué si era muy directo? ¿Y que si no dejaba que tuviera su espacio personal y se dedicaba a mimarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño? Kusama lo amaba, tanto como Hiroki lo amaba a él. –perdón…

-Vete a casa…

-Nowaki…

-Vete… -dijo el pediatra cerrando la puerta del consultorio, dejándolo afuera.

-Nowaki… No-Nowaki… ¡Kusama Nowaki abre la maldita puerta! –gritó el castaño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando abrir la puerta. –Nowaki por favor…

El castaño sólo cayó de rodillas llorando, hasta que de nuevo su orgullo entró en juego y se levantó secando con ira las lágrimas en sus ojos. –bien… Lárgate con esa bastarda…

Hiroki se retiró de ahí, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que Nowaki lo evadía, aunque en su interior sabía muy bien que estaba lastimando a Nowaki de nuevo, mientras Nowaki sólo… Se quedó adentro… Llorando con una profunda necesidad de que Hiroki dejara de ser así con él, sabía la clase de persona con la que había decidido unir su existencia, sabía que Hiroki era la otra punta de su hilo rojo pero… A veces las ofensas y las dudas eran algo dolorosas.

Condujo hasta casa aun llorando y maldiciendo a la perra esa y a Nowaki, al llegar a casa sólo se aventó contra la cama y comenzó a llorar fuertemente golpeando e inventando nuevas palabras para describir lo inmundo de la persona que había provocado que Nowaki y él discutieran, pero una parte de él le decía que, el culpable de esa pelea había sido él mismo, no la pelinegra.

De repente ladeó su cabeza, y vio nuevamente esa nota…

Tonto… Tonto… ¡Tonto! ¡No te das cuenta de lo mucho que te amo! ¡Sé que a veces me comporto como si no te amara pero yo…! ¡Yo…! ¡Te amo estúpido! ¡Te amo como nunca había amado a nadie! ¡Todo el maldito día estoy pensando en ti…! –comenzó a gritar de nuevo, ahora miraba esa foto en su buró, Nowaki lo abrazaba y este se resistía. – ¿nunca te dije lo feliz que me sentía cuando estabas conmigo verdad? Esa foto… A veces eres tan estúpidamente directo… Eres tan alegre que a veces me haces sentir mal… Pero… Esa chica tenía razón… Yo… Sólo no te merezco… No merezco que alguien tan idiota y amable como tú me mire…

-¿Y por qué crees eso? –Hiroki miró en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba el joven, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y la expresión en su rostro aun lucía muy triste.

-Nowaki…

-Sí que haces escándalo Hiroki… -dijo una voz desde la sala, reconocía a la perfección esa voz.

-… ¿Qué hace aquí Akihiko?

-Fue a buscarme al hospital, viene con Misaki de visita. Así que… Seca esas lágrimas y ayúdame a recibirlos…

Hiroki se levantó e intentó secar sus ojos, al estar más cerca de Nowaki pudo incluso sentir como esa usual aura de alegría había desaparecido –Misaki, Akihiko, que sorpresa. –dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente.

-Extraño tus clases Kamijou-san. –dijo con un puchero Misaki.

-¿Por qué tanto drama eh? –preguntó Usami.

-Por… Por nada… -contestó Nowaki. –Usami… ¿Me acompañarías al super mercado por algunas cosas?

-Claro, Misaki cuida que Hiroki no mate a alguien.

-Hiroki-sama nunca haría algo como eso.

Ambos semes se dispusieron a irse, Usami no podía dejar de observar los ademanes de Nowaki, apretaba fuertemente el volante, su mirada no era tan alegre y jovial como siempre, ¿había ocurrido algo? ¿Qué tan grave debió ser para que Nowaki estuviera así?

Mientras tanto en la casa Kusama/Kamijou:

-Nee… Hiroki-san… ¿Qué pasó? –dijo Misaki sentándose a su lado.

-Misaki… _¿Qué debo hacer para que Nowaki sea feliz?_ –dijo levantando su mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hiroki-san… -nunca había visto esa expresión el profesor, estaba angustiado y a punto de desmoronarse.

-Todo lo hago mal… Y ahora Nowaki cree que no confío en él… Él lloró por mi culpa… Soy un infeliz…

-No hables así… Todos cometemos errores…

-Pero yo no hago más que decirle que es directo que es un tonto… No hago más que ofenderle…

-Pero también le dices que lo amas… ¿no?

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo… Si me enamoré de ese idiota entonces yo…

-Si, Hiroki-san… También eres un tonto. –Hiroki miró directamente a Misaki. -¿Qué harías si Kusama-san fuera contigo como eres con él? ¿Cómo te sentirías? ¿Eh?

-Yo…

-Exacto… Te sentirías muy triste… Debes intentar dejar tu orgullo de lado para decirle que lo amas… ¿Sabes? No entiendo por qué somos así…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me he dado cuenta que ellos siempre dan el primer paso… Casi siempre… Y usualmente nosotros sólo esperamos a que ellos actúen…

-Es que no puedo… Tengo miedo de que él…

-¿Sólo te use? Él no es así…

-¡Es un tonto! ¡Cree que con esa mirada puede arreglar todo! ¡Cree que con mirarme me voy a desmoronar y haré lo que él pida! ¡Él…!

-Y tiene razón… -dijo interrumpiendo. –ambos lo sabemos… Yo también soy así… Él también es así… Con sólo mirarnos… Ellos creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran con nosotros, y es verdad… Innegablemente, nuestro corazón pertenece a esos chicos tan obstinados y tercos… Y tontos… El amarlos nos vuelve incluso más tontos que ellos…

-¿Y qué debo hacer?

-Sorpréndelo… Nee… Hiroki-san, eres muy listo, encontrarás algo.

-Supongo... Gracias por escucharme...

-Está bien, todos necesitamos ayuda a veces... Aun si nosotros no somos cercanos en realidad... Siempre estaré para ayudar a Kamijou-sama. -dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

Hiroki sólo se quedó callado, Misaki tenía razón en todo, ambos voltearon en dirección a la puerta al verla abrirse, Usami le dirigió a Hiroki una mirada que no podía distinguir si era de decepción o tristeza, tal vez ambas, tenía tiempo que esa mirada de ojos lavandas no le hacía sentir nada, pero en esa ocasión, sabía que Nowaki le había contado todo, confiaba en él, seguramente…

-Vaya sí que son rápidos. –dijo Misaki ayudándole a sacar las cosas de la bolsa. -¿Qué cenaremos hoy?

-Kusama dice que iremos a un restaurante, nosotros nos vamos después a un hotel.

-U-usagi… -tartamudeo Misaki.

-No Misaki, no sólo a eso. –dijo burlándose Usami.

-¿Seguros de que no quieren quedarse? –preguntó Nowaki.

-No… Bien, iremos al hotel a cambiarnos y nos vemos en el restaurante a las nueve, no demoren. –dijo Usami saliendo con Misaki.

-¡Hasta en unas horas Hiroki-san! ¡Esfuérzate!

Nowaki se recargó en la barra y Hiroki continuaba sentado en el sofá con la cabeza gacha. Pasaron unos minutos, Nowaki fue a darse una ducha y salió cambiado de ropa de la habitación, se encontró con Hiroki.

-Es hora de irnos, por favor cámbiate.

-No iré… Tengo otras cosas que hacer… Discúlpame con Akihiko y Misaki por favor… -dijo tomando su chaqueta.

-No puedes hacerme esto…

-Mírame. –dijo saliendo de la casa y arrancando su auto.


End file.
